Swimming pools normally have a perimeter gutter system which helps to maintain the cleanliness of the pool water. The gutter system includes a drainage line which leads to a remote reservoir or surge pit, which is part of the pool filtration system.
Proper functioning of the gutter system depends upon a proper water level in the pool. Ideally, the water level in the pool is just high enough such that a thin layer of water continuously skims over the edge of the gutter so as to carry floating debris, such as leaves and bugs, into the gutter. If the water level is too low, the water will not flow into the gutter, and the debris will remain in the pool. If the water level is too high, the debris can float from the gutter back into the pool.
The pool also has a main drain, normally located in the deepest portion of the pool for delivering water to the remote surge pit. The amount of water blended in the pit from the gutter system and from the main drain is determined by the pool designer and/or governmental regulations. Typically, 60-80% of the water in the pit will come from the gutter system, and 20-40% of the water in the pit will come from the main drain of the pool.
The water level in the pool may drop due to evaporation, splashing, and the normal entry and exit of people from the pool. The water level in the pool may rise due to rain. In conventional pools, when the water level in the pool drops, the water level in the surge pit also drops. If the water level in the pit drops too much, the pump which pumps water from the pit to the filtration system may run dry, thereby damaging the pump. In the past, the water level in the pool was regulated by manual adjustment of a valve, which necessarily was a delayed reaction to changing water levels in the pool.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a swimming pool valve which will automatically and continuously regulate the level of water in the pool.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus and method for controlling the flow of water from water lines into a reservoir or pit in response to the water level in the pit.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dual float valve which regulates the flow of water from two separate fluid lines in response to water level in a tank.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved swimming pool valve which maintains a proper water level in the pool such that the gutter system functions properly.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a swimming pool valve which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.